<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadow Striker and the Key bearer by Mecha9Viceroy74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961684">Shadow Striker and the Key bearer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74'>Mecha9Viceroy74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Feminist Themes, Five Stages of Grief, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shadow Striker meets her niece</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Autobots &amp; Sari Sumdac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadow Striker and the Key bearer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Shadow Striker hovered on the habsuite after using her rocket trail to escape the Autotroopers as she muttered. "At least that fancy Knock Out kept Sari safe,or if it wasn't for my contract with Tarn, I'd scrapped him for that stupid stunt!" It really wound her gasket knowing that people were talking about her own sister like she was a traitor, mind you Thunderwing hadn't been very loyal to anyone during the War. </p><p> She quickly overrid the CNA lock,which apparently whoever in charge of the housing market on Iacon forgot to update,even if it was a vague ghost of genetic memory.



</p><p> "Sari? Your name is Sari? Can I talk to you?"






</p><p> Shadow Striker quickly fled as Navigator chuckled. "That's wonderful singing. But we need to teach you about interstellar travel maps,just in case."



</p><p> Just as the two Autobots were about to leave, Shadow Striker uncloaked from her stealth mode and introduced herself. "Hi Navigator." The blue and white pilot looked surprised as he said. "Shadow Striker. How did a Con like you get in here?" A perky smile graced her lips which was rare as the purple,blue and black painted Deception's red eyes blinked. "Can't an aunt and spiritual godmother reconnect with her own neice." "To be honest, everyone thinks Sari looks like Rung."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>